Sponge mops are widely used for cleaning and scrubbing a variety of surfaces. Sponge mops generally have an elongated handle with a mop head attached at one end, with a sponge mop refill cartridge attached to the base plate of the mop head. Ideally, the attachment means between the base plate and the sponge mop refill cartridge should allow quick and easy replacement of the refill cartridge while firmly securing the refill cartridge to the base plate during wringing and mopping operations.
Three common attachment means for sponge mop heads include mop clips, long slotted systems and turn-lock assemblies. Unfortunately, replacing current refill cartridges on sponge mop heads with mop clips and long slotted systems is performed by wetting the sponge, and/or bending the sponge and backplate in order to align the locking clips with the corresponding attachment means on the base plate. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,832 and 4,509,224 to Batchelor, the sponge must be compressed or buckled at its center to attach the sponge refill to the mop clips. This replacement operation is messy, time consuming and may damage the sponge and/or backplate. In addition, if a scrub strip is present on the sponge, the bending may weaken the adhesive bond, thus decreasing the useful life of the sponge refill.
Additionally, mop users may disadvantageously have to use additional tools to remove a refill from the mop head. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,481 to Van Spronsen, a medial section of each end border of the sponge backing plate is inwardly inclined to inwardly offset the corresponding end edge wherein a screwdriver may be inserted to allow the mop clips to be removed from the coupling members.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a universal sponge mop refill cartridge which is relatively easy to replace without tools for mop heads having mop clips, turn-lock assemblies or long slotted attachment means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a universal sponge mop refill cartridge which remains secure on the mop head during mopping operations.